game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Paradox/E3 2015 Gameplay Trailer
IMPORTANT NOTE: *''Italic Bolds ''means what exactly happens *'Bold with the person name '''means the character who speaks the line *Normal text means the lines characters/entities spokes ' Info' '''FACTIONS:' *Tevuan Democratic Army Playable/Ally *Fusean Joint Forces Army – Invasion Forces Enemy CHARACTERS: *Itsuki Alexandrov Character *Ritsu Alexandrov NPC/Ally Character *Dmitri Kazankov NPC/Ally Character *Rin Vencheska NPC/Ally Character *Private Hatsuo Matsuoka NPC/Ally Character *Colonel Kamikita NPC *Irina Putyatina NPC – Ending Cameo Transcription The screen blacks and suddenly the glowing blue, bursting explosion appears followed by the text showing the mission’s title and the settings. “LAST STAND” Himiko Defense Line, Northwest of Senmachi City – Democratic Republic of Tevua. April 9th, 2034. 10:33 AM Then it fades black and cut fade to Itsuki who is now awaken and find himself in the trenches full of Tevuan soldiers firing at the enemies and some of their remains which is mainly consisting of gores and limbs. He then look the other way and seeing his sister Ritsu are smiling at him in relief. RITSU: '''Brother, you okay?! ''Itsuki slowly wakes up and staggered a little bit. Then he shook his head while grunting and look at Ritsu.'' '''ITSUKI: '''What happens? '''RITSU: '''The enemy has just begun their attack. You got hit by an sonic artillery before you.. uh well, we know it. ''Itsuki picks up the MP-443 handgun fron the fallen allies and he checks the magazine before he can cocked the handgun and use it.'' '''ITSUKI: '''Well thank goodness that I’m survived. Where’s the others? '''RITSU: '''They are in the West Flank trying to keep the enemy off the radio tower we suppose to defend. '''ITSUKI: '''Alright then, let's go. ''The two then through the trenches proceed to the west and shoots at the incoming enemies while on the way. When they arrive, the two were greeted by a Nosvokian Spetsnaz operative named Dmitri Kazankov who is assiting the young Tevuan Soldiers including Rin Vencheska and Pvt. Hatsuo Matsuoka fend off the attack. In the background, there is a Radioman trying to contacting the Headquarters.'' 'RADIOMAN: '(In the background) What do you mean our aircrafts are running out of fuels?! Fine.. Yes sir.... understood...... '''RITSU: '''Guys.. He’s alive! ''Dmitri looks on Itsuki with wide smiles and chuckling a little bit.'' '''DMITRI: '''You still not look like a shit after those sonic boom artillery got you, my friend. '''ITSUKI: '''I was off the blast radius, maybe. I can tell the rest of my squad didn’t go through it. Well it’s good to fight alongside you again, buddy. ''Itsuki and Dmitri doing the friendly bro-fist and then the Spetsnaz operative walks away and picks up the AKM Assault Rifle then walk back to Itsuki and offers the rifle to him. '' '''DMITRI: '''Here take this, you don’t want to fend the enemies with only pistol and barehands. ''Itsuki receive the rifles and cocks the receiver’s bolt before he can ready to use it.'' '''ITSUKI: '''Alright let’s kick those arrogant asses and make them crying back to their mothers. '''DMITRI: '''Ha! That’s Itsuki that I know of... ''In the middle of their conversation, Rin Vencheska walks with his Dragunov sniper rifle and salutes to both Itsuki and Dmitri.'' '''RIN: '''Sergeant Alexandrov, Sir. Private First Class Vencheska reporting! I’m bringing some orders from Colonel Kamikita. '''ITSUKI: '''Spill it, Private! '''RIN: '''Intel reports that the enemies are using that sonic artilleries to weaken our defenses while they keep sending reinforcements. He want us to destroy that artilleries which is located 300 meters south of this postion and the enemy mobile command center. '''ITSUKI: '''Got it. Alright Dmitri and Matsuoka with me! Private Vencheska, stay on our back and provide us with sniper support. Ritsu you stay there with the others and stay tune for the further command. '''RITSU: '''Alright! '''ITSUKI: '''Let’s go! ''Itsuki with Dmitri and Pvt. Matsuoka are proceed to the south and engaging some enemies that coming on their way. '' '''DMITRI: '''More infantry coming right at us! ''Dmitri is seen to be firing at the enemy soldiers and then take out his knife and charging towards the only enemy soldier and then stabs him right into the face.'' '''PVT. MATSUOKA: '''I’m starting to wont to be able to fight them off anymore! '''DMITRI: '''Keep firing kid, no whining! ''Rin suddenly contact Itsuki via communication mic in a kinda static sound.'' 'RIN: '(Radio) Sir, I can’t get a clear shots! Maybe you can assist me to find some target you want to get rid off. '''ITSUKI: '''Copy that, I’ll tag the targets for you! ''Itsuki takes out his binocular and connect it to Rin’s sniper scope in wireless. He then spots some enemies with heavy machine guns and tag it. The PFC then fires at the targets and manage to eliminate all of them.'' 'RIN: '(Radio) Clear, now you can go! '''ITSUKI: '''Thanks for the assist, kid! '''DMITRI: '''Alright let’s move out! the first artillery is nearby. '''PVT. MATSUOKA: '''Sonic barrage incoming! ''A sonic blast hitting the ground nearby Itsuki and makes him bounced off a few meters then he suffers a temporary shellshock while seeing his right hand get scratched badly by the blast wave. Then he recovers from the shellshock and gets up'' '''DMITRI: '''ITSUKI! You okay?! '''PVT. MATSUOKA: '''ANOTHER BARRAGE! ''When the next barrage strikes, suddenly everything around him slowing down. Itsuki look around and he look at his right hand whose its scratches glowing blue. Then he proceeds walk toward Dmitri and Matsuoka who is trying to get some cover. When he get there, everything suddenly back to normal.'' '''ITSUKI: '''What’s just happen? '''DMITRI: '''Whoa... how do you get here so fast?! '''ITSUKI: '''I.. I don’t know. I just feels everything around me slowing down. ''Itsuki look at his right hand again and finds out that his own hand healing the injuries quickly. Then he looks up again to Dmitri.'' '''ITSUKI: '''Something strange happens to me, but let’s figure that later. We need to complete our objective! ''The screen fades out and the the text suddenly appears for a second.'' IN THE INTEREST OF TIME ' ' ''The screen then fades out and cut fades in where Itsuki at the top of the small hill with Dmitri and Matsuoka are firing their weapons at the enemies while proceeding to the large Sonic Artillery Cannon.'' '''ITSUKI: '''The last one. Let’s blow up this piece of shit.. ''Itsuki then plant the C4 charge on the artillery then run away to the safe area where it’s not affected by the blast radius. After reaching it, the artillery blown to pieces and some of their parts and flying into the skies and hit a dying soldier who trying to wake up.'' '''ITSUKI: '''Done... now the Mobile Command Center. It’s not far from here! ''The three then proceeds to the command center which is below the hill. After they arrived, they are greeted by Rin and the his squad who recently kills the enemies guarding the mobile command center.'' '''ITSUKI: '''Just right in time, kid. '''RIN: '''Sir, you got to plant the explosive charge on this mobile command center before any reinforcements shows up! '''RIN’S SQUAD: '''FLASHBAAAAANG!!!! ''The screen turns white and then slowly fades back only found that Fusean soldiers charges with their bayonets. Killing the entire Rin’s squad member and Pvt. Matsuoka in the process.'' '''DMITRI: '''FUSEAN BASTARD! '''ITSUKI: '''YOU SON OF BITCHES! ''Dmitri, Itsuki are manage to kills some of the chargers but they are ourpowered and the Fusean soldier then taking the three down and prepare to stab them. But suddenly the chargers get shot by a machine gun that coming out of nowhere. Itsuki looks at the source of the firing sound and found that the firing came from a large mech suit armed with miniguns and rocket pod. '' ''Dmitri wakes up and look at the mech and amaze by it.'' '''DMITRI: '''Fusean’s Walker? But... ''The mech’s cockpit hatch opens and reveal that Ritsu is the one who operate the mech.'' '''RITSU: '''Do I late for the parties? ''Itsuki wakes up and look at his sister on the Mech’s exposed cockpit. Rin follows and also amaze by the mech that saves his life.'' '''ITSUKI: '''Oh sis! Where did you get that? '''RITSU: '''Let’s just say that I borrow it from our enemy. '''ITSUKI: '''You are one damn best sister that I ever had. ''Dmitri interrupts the sibling’s conversation.'' '''DMITRI: '''Oi, the Mobile Command Center! '''ITSUKI: '''Oh yeah, right. ''Itsuki proceed to the mobile command center and plants the charge on its vital points. Meanwhile Rin mourning at his squad and Matsuoka’s corpse while holding his tears.'' '''RIN: '''I don’t believe it.. my high school best pal Hatsuo.. ''Dmitri came and pat the PFC’s shoulder a little bit.'' '''DMITRI: '''We can mourn for them later, but looks like Sergant Alexandrov is done planting the explosive. '''ITSUKI: '''Alright everyone climb into the Mech. Ritsu get us outta here! '''RITSU: '''Roger that! ''Ritsu shuts the mech’s cockpit hatch. And turn back, giving a way for the three to climb up and rodeo-ing on it. The three then look back as the mech walks fast and watch the mobile command center blows up.'' 'ITSUKI: '''Job’s done, lady and gentlements. Maybe we can ask our men to pick up the dead later. '''RITSU: '(Contacting via Radio inside the Mech) We got company right toward us, you guys need to help me out because this thing can’t handle that alone! '''ITSUKI: '''Consider it done, sis! ''The three starts then firing at the enemies that coming towards them with one hand while the other hand gripping the mech’s ladder handle.'' '''DMITRI: '''Watchout enemy walker 2 o’clock! ''The mech Ritsu’s ride on firing at the enemy’s mech and manage to destroy some.'' '''ITSUKI: '''Yeah! Keep it up, Ritsu! '''RIN: '''Another Walker coming right at us! '''RITSU: '''Uh-oh... looks like this thing is out of ammo. '''ITSUKI: '''Nevermind, I got this! ''Itsuki suddenly jumps from the mech that Ritsu’s ride on into the enemy’s as it get closer. Then he roughly opens the brain frame of the enemy mech that located on its “head” and plant the exposive on it.'' '''ITSUKI: '''That should make your mind’s blown. ''He then jumps down from the mech into the ground and watch as the enemy’s mech head explodes. Then he wakes up and seeing that Ritsu’s mech are walking towards him.'' '''RITSU: '''You okay, brother?! '''ITSUKI: '''Yeah I’m a good shape.... ''It can be seens that every enemy soldier are retreating from or surrending to the friendlies. Some of the surrendering enemies are being executed by the friendly soldier.'' '''RIN: '''Looks like they are retreating, eh? '''DMITRI: '''We’ve win this battle that’s for sure. '''ITSUKI: '''Well, let’s get back to the trenches and see if everyone still misses us. ''Itsuki then climbs again to Ritsu’s mech and walk back to the trenches. After a moment, they arrived at the destination. The three then climbs down from the mech and fall on the ground with their feet. And as he can see the friendly soldiers who cheering after they manage to repel the enemy attack he sighed in relief.'' '''ITSUKI: '''Finally.. after these tiring battle, I hope they can leave the fuck us alone and stop invading our territories anymore. ''A bald man with officer uniform guarded by some elite soldier came and greets the cheering soldiers. Meanwhile Ritsu opens the mech’s hatch and get off from it. Then she walks toward the three who looking at the incoming officer.'' '''RIN: '''Look it’s Colonel Kamikita! '''COL. KAMIKITA: '''Well good job everyone. Good job to all of you! The pride soldier of the Tevuan Army and her allies the glorious Nosvokian Army proves the enemy that we cannot be defeated by their so-called high tech weaponry! ''The soldiers cheerings the officer in joy. Colonel Kamikita then pays his attention at Itsuki, Ritsu, Rin and Dmitri and points at them.'' '''COL. KAMIKITA: '''Especially these fine men and women here! Their heroic action will be rewarded in field promotion! You four! Step here! ''Itsuki, Ritsu, Rin and Dmitri walks toward the colonel and then gives him a salute. The colonel salutes back and then calling his adjudant who brings some medals on a plate. The Colonel, followed by his adjudant then walks toward Dmtiri and then takes a star shaped medal from the plate.'' '''COL. KAMIKITA: '''Senior Sergeant Dmitri Kazankov! As a honor for serving the allies of Union of Nosvokian Republics, I will reward you a bronze star of valor! The first foreigner who receive this honor. ''The colonel then attach the medal on Dmitri’s uniform. Dmitri then salutes the colonel and smiles a little bit.'' '''DMITRI: '''Thank you, sir! '''COL. KAMIKITA: '''My pleasure. ''Colonel Kamikita then walks towards Rin. He then gives him a Corporal rank arm patch'' '''COL. KAMIKITA: '''Private First Class Rin Vencheska! For your bravery and initiative during the battle, I promote you to Corporal rank. ''Rin receive the patch and salutes the colonel.'' '''RIN: '''Thank you, sir! ''The Colonel nods then walks toward both Itsuki and Ritsu. Then he gives a Senior Sergeant rank arm patch to Itsuki and Junior Sergeant rank arm patch to Ritsu.'' '''COL. KAMIKITA: '''Alexandrov siblings... Junior Sergeant Itsuki and Major Corporal Ritsu! You two always never makes me disappointed. Despite with some trouble you two still got with me two years ago. I hereby promotes you, Itsuki as the Senior Sergeant and Ritsu as the Junior Sergant. ''The Siblings receive the patch salutes at the colonel.'' '''ALEXANDROVS: '''Thank you, sir! ''The colonel smiles and nods toward the sibling. Then he look away toward the rest of the Tevuan army.'' '''COL. KAMIKITA: '''Everyone listen! All of you also got some field promotion but I’ll give that later! But first I have something to talk with these four. ''The colonel look back at the four while crossing his hand on the back.'' '''COL. KAMIKITA: '''I need you wall to meet someone, follow me. ''The four then walks following the colonel toward a large tent which appears to be a small field strategic room building. After they arrive, the four seeing a woman with a long hair sitting on the swivel chair giving her back at them. '' '''???: '''Ah, good to see you, Ladies and Gentlemen! ''She turn the chair and it reveals that the woman is Irina Putyatina, she is holding a glasses of wine and phriozkii and welcome them in smiles.'' '''IRINA: '''How do you guys today? Must be tired after fighting the enemies, no? '''The screen cuts black and the text appears showing the the tagline and the Paradox title then followed by the release date.